


Lost Among the Stars

by DanteInferno94d



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteInferno94d/pseuds/DanteInferno94d
Summary: The war is over, the Covenant has been defeated, the flood eradicated, the Didact is no more. Alling themselves with human rebels, the Jiralhanae, and a large majority of the Sangheili who still believe in the Prophet's have reformed the Covenant and are determined to finish their work of destroying the Human race, along with the few Sangheili who still support the UNSC.2nd Lieutenant Thara, a decorated veteran, must overcome countless trials to finally end the seemingly endless war. He and the survivors of Yerent and the UNSC Aegis Fate must fight against overwhelming odds to protect a lost Forerunner artifact that had been right under their noses, one that will decide the fate of both sides.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be slow to update the chapters due to I'm also trying to keep up with my stories on Wattpad, so please excuse my late updating. This is also my first fanfic and my first work on this site, so please forgive/warn me if I screw something up. Thank you and enjoy.

"Love can make us do stupid things, but yet,-  
-it can also push us to do better, to protect the good in the world."

 

It has been four years since the Covenant had been abolished, four years since the bloody war was ultimately put to an end.

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slowly blinked my eyes clear, an unbearable light stung my tired orbs. Shielding my eyes with my forearm I gradually sat up, yawning.

"Why the fuck does training have to start so early?" I mumbled unhappily, attempting to rub the tiredness from my eyes. My alarm proceeded to beep obnoxiously until I tore the cord out from the outlet. Why can I get any peace?

My skin suit tugging at me as I stood up, trying to stretch the tiredness from my muscles. I don't know why but for some reason we still have to train even though the war is over. I gently put the parts of my Venator armor on, bypassing the gash on my shoulder from when a rebel ambushed me with a stolen Covenant energy sword. My black armor gleaming in the synthetic light, also making the deep sapphire blue accents seem lighter. I have been serving on the Marathon-Class Cruiser,  _UNSC Aegis Fate_ for roughly three years now. 

Let me tell you it has been boring as hell. We have been patrolling nearby the colony of Yerent for a couple of weeks with no indication of the Jiralhanae nor the Insurrection forces. 

I exited my quarters and strode down the hall, locking my helmet in place, I don't like being out and about without my armor, war habits. Personel I pass would move off to the side of the hall and salute until I walked by before they go about their business. Suddenly, blinding red light splashed throughout the halls spontaneously accompanied by the earsplitting shriek of warning alarms.

An old, deep voice crackled over the intercom, "Covenant Remnants beaching crafts advancing on divisions Alpha-09 through Foxtrot-18, I repeat, Covenant Remnants beaching crafts advancing divisions Alpha-09 through Foxtrot-18! This is not a drill!"

"Well, fuck! There goes another peaceful day! Damn Covies!" I grumbled to myself, racing toward the armory. I burst through the armory door, drawing stares from all the bustling marines. I disregarded them, running through the armory, grabbing an MA5D, two M6Ds, an SRS-99AM, and as many frag grenades as I could hold. I holstered the two M6s on my hip holsters and slung the sniper across my back.

Equipping the MA5D, I dashed outside of the armory and headed toward the designated sectors. As I near I slowed my sprint down to a jog which leads into a slow walk. Cautiously, I stalked through the corridors, the muzzle of my assault rifle guiding my way. As I rounded a corner the distinct short blasts of plasma echoed throughout the empty corridor. A group of unggoy, six in total, turned at the bend down the hall right as I was midway down. There was no cover in sight. 

"Fuck it."

I launched myself at the nearest one, smashing it under a few tons of titanium and muscles. Almost like a ninja, I jumped back to my feet and feed a right hook to another grunt, catching it where its jaw should be. Sending the grunt flying into a wall. The remaining four grunts discharged their plasma pistols at me, my shields absorbing the bulk of the fire but I could clearly feel the heat of each individual blast. Using my left leg, I swooped the two nearest unggoy off their feet, making them drop their guns and fall to the ground. I ripped open a sliding closet door, grabbing the last two standing grunts. I shoved the unggoy in, following it up with a live frag grenade. the two unggoy I knocked down prior were standing, preparing to take off running. I rushed them, combat knife in hand. One went down with a swift stab to the neck, purple blood pouring from the fresh wound. The closet blew up right as the last unggoy grew a pair(of you know what)and charged me, plasma grenades in hand. It was planning to take us both down. I threw my knife at it. The blade pierced its small head, its arms going limp. A moment later the grenades when off blowing the bodies to minuscule bits and spattering the walls with violet gore. 

After the adrenaline had finally receded, I continued towards the sound of battle, my discarded MA5D back in my hands. I was about to turn left at an intersection, toward the breached sectors when the intercom flared to life again.

"The Covenant Remnants have made it to the bridge! I repea-" The intercom cut off.

"Shit," I muttered, switching my turn from left to right. I sprinted down the halls occasionally hurdling over lifeless bodies or making a sharp turn. The air was drenched with the smell of death so potent that my helmet's air filters couldn't distill the stench. When I made it to my destination, I found the doors to the bridge hanging on their hinges. The occupants of the room turn towards me.

"Fuck me. Please tell me those are just costumes and you guys are having a surprise Halloween party and I wasn't invited." I prayed. The aliens raised their guns. "Well, shit."

I smashed my fist into the ground, activating my armor lock, right as a flurry of plasma started to rain on me. Luckily the armor lockdown prevented the globs of plasma to hurt me, but it didn't protect me from the immense heat. The hail ceased, the dumb bastards over-heated their weapons.

"Alrighty, boys!" I called out cheerfully, cracking my knuckles as I stood. "Let's get this party started!" 

I bull charged a Spec Ops Sangheili. My elbow meets his ribs, sending him flying into a couple of unggoy, smashing them. I sprung around and roundhoused a Jiralhanae in the face, knocking him to the ground. Next, I unleash a storm of rounds from my MA5D, bringing down a few more Covies. When my MA5D magazine runs dry, instead of taking time to reload it I toss it to the floor and draw both of my M6s. The high caliber rounds from the magnums finish of the rest of the Covenant in the bridge. As I walked toward the command console, I reloaded my M6s and holstered them. 

"Hey, Valk! You there?" I called out. A split second later a small, silver holographic valkyrie appeared over the command console. Almost as if reading my mind, Valkyrie solemnly said, "The Covenant Remnants are overrunning the ship."

"Ugh! How many UNSC personnel are left on the ship or have escaped?" I inquired.

"50 strong on the ship. As for the escape pods, none have left."

I was about to ask if she could call for reinforcements but a massive blast cut me off. 

I covered my face with my hands. "Please tell me that wasn't the-" 

"That was the reactor." 

"Fuck my life!" I yelled up at the ceiling. Turning back towards Valkyrie I questioned, "Don't suppose you can GENTLY land this ship?"

"Nope. The best chance for survival would be to jump on an escape pod." 

Pulling her chip from the console and inserting it into the back of my helmet.  "Let's go." I grumbled. Only to turn around to meet the green glow of a plasma pistol aimed right at my face. I jumped to the side, right as the blaze hot ball of plasma soared past my head.

"Why must everything be against me!" I cried in frustration, drawing one of my M6s and blasting the unggoy in the face. On my way out I took it's plasma grenades, because, you never know when you might need them.

Once I dashed out of the bridge I heard Valkyrie snicker "Just like old times."

Ignoring her, I ran towards the nearest set of escape pods were located, along with pinned down marines. As I turned a corner I could see the firefight. There were seven marines being occupied by two jiralhanae, a Sangheili, four unggoy, and three kig-yar. Palming two of the three plasma grenades I had stolen from the dead grunt prior, I charged at the two jiralhanae. Jumping between them, I activated the grenades and stuck them to the oversized apes' backs. This hissed and glowed vibrantly before they erupted into a massive ball of blue plasma. The force of the explosion threw me into the escape pod where the marines were pinned down.

The force of the impact knocked the wind out of me as I laid my back on the hard metal. After recovering my breath, I stuck my hand in the air, giving the marines a thumbs up. "I'm ok," I said in a daze.

One of the marines ducked behind the cover of the escape pod and asked, "Sir, where is the captain?"

Grudgingly, I slowly rose to a crouch, pain casting throughout my body. "Dead. Now, unless you want to end up like him I suggest you get this pod out of here!"

The marine opened his mouth to object but I stuck my hand up. We did not need to argue right now. Obeying my silent command the marine ordered the other marines to fallback. I jumped up into the cockpit, the pain lastly receding. Pulling out Valkyrie's chip from the back of my helmet, I plugged her into the console.

As her hologram appeared over the little console I inquired, "Could you land us nicely?"

"No promises. The Covenant have Anti-Air guns down there."

The only thing I could say before the pod ejected was, "Crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, chapter 1 done. Again, sorry if I messed up somewhere. KINDLY point out any mistakes or suggestions. Thank you for reading.


	2. Rain of Fire

"Gah."

I gradually rose to my feet, pain exploding throughout my entire body. Wincing, I forced my eyes open. Through the cracked glass of the escape pod, a burning city filled my vision.

"Valk, status?"

The hologram emerged over the console again, flickering for a moment. "Not good. UNSC forces have been forced back to three firebases; Utah, Epsilon, and Pheonix."

I sighed, resting my palm on my faceplate. "Any nearby survivors?"  
  
A long pause ensued. "No."

"Well, shit. We need to get out of here before the Covies realize where we are and send a cleanup crew. Where is the nearest firebase?"

"Firebase Pheonix is approximately 9 miles Northeast from our position, two miles on the other side of Irbid." A look of dismay crossed her features. Irbid, a massive trade city of approximately 300 million people, that was before the Covenant attacked. Great, just great. First, the _UNSC Aegis Fate_ was boarded and we were forced out. Now, I have to cross a six-mile-wide city. Just my luck. Suddenly Valkyrie yelled "Covenant incoming!"

I nimbly pulled her chip from the console and installed it back into my helmet. Adrenaline began to flood my body as I hastily scanned the cockpit for my weapons. The only thing I could notice was my one of my M6Ds and my SRS-99AM. My other M6D and my MA5D were nowhere to be seen.

"Goddamnit." I mumbled, stumbling over debris to retrieve my weapons. I holstered the magnum and slung the rifle across my back. "Let's get moving then."

As I crossed over the bodies of those who didn't survive the crash, I removed their dog tags, it was the only thing I could really do for them now. Not that long ago their faces were lit with hope, that wondrous thing that had them in a stupor. They had believed that just because there was a spartan with them, nothing could go wrong. They were wrong. 

The outside of the pod was no better than the inside. Plants had been uprooted, the ground was forced to the side. Along the trench, burning wreckage of the pod had lite some of the vegetation. 

"Wonderful way to tell them right where we are." Grumbling, I scaled the short wall of earth with ease. I lowered into a track-like stance, right before exploding forward like a steam engine, a privilege of being superhuman.

As I ran as fast as my legs could carry the bulky armor, I asked: "Valk, through or around?"  
  
"Going through the city would be faster, but, I guarantee that you would have to fight the Covenant nearly the entire way. The other option, around, is the opposite of the first." 

"True, suggestions?" The occasional tree passed by like a blur, swift and without detail. An eerie feeling settled in the back of my mind. I was out in the open, an easy target for any sniper with even the slightest bit of skill.

"That would be up to you. If you want to die, I cannot do anything to stop you, considering how hard-headed you are."

I rolled my eyes in my helmet. The soldiers at Firebase Pheonix may not have that much time if the fall of the  _Aegis Fate_ is any indication. 

"Straight it is." I could hear Valk chuckle. "Just another day."  
  


\-----

 

I had run for nearly the entirety of the remaining light. With the sky rapidly becoming grey, and I only being on the outskirts of the city, I decided to hunker down in an abandoned building. The structure was a bland grey, light yet still emotionless. Windows and doors had been shattered, plasma burns scarred the concrete walls. This could have been an office. All through the Covenant had only just arrived, they made quick work of the unexpecting city.

Sitting down against the far wall, in which I can see over the overturned desks and at the open doorway, I rested my SRS-99AM against the wall. Swiftly, I scanned over both my magnum and my rifle. I certainly did not want to go into a fight with two guns that were damaged. 

"Hey, Valkyrie. Do you recommend traveling at night?" I inquired. Moving at night would make it harder for the Covies to find us, but again, it would be easier to see where a fight has broken out or to set up an ambush.

The reply came after a long silence. "If we only move at night, we should make it the night after the next. During the day, we would be able to reach the base the next morning. Also, when we get there, it would be easier for the UNSC personnel to identify us in daylight."

"What if we were to move through the night now, rest a bit, travel during the day until nightfall, then rest until right before dawn?"

__

_**To be continued. . . . . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Cochrane, for bringing me back to this. I had been so distracted with other matters I had nearly forgotten this, that is until I had received a notification I had a comment. Again, thank you for reminding me. Also, I cannot decide, should I write in both the Spartan's and the Sangheili's or just the Spartan's like I have been?


End file.
